


Overland Traditions

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: It was Christmas time, and Jack wanted to celebrate in the traditional Overland fashion. Jack decorates the North pole and sings, "Det lyser i stille grender”, only for the Guardians to walk in. The Guardians were shocked. Since when did Jack sing, let alone in another language?
Kudos: 53





	Overland Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the Guardians is owned by Dreamworks.  
> Yes, in my canon both Jackson Overland, and Jack Frost are Norwegian.  
> This was supposed to have been uploaded on the 24th, but I wasn't feeling well that day, so I delayed the fic.  
> I know most of the fandom agrees to call Jackson's sister Mary, but I like the name Renee better.

Jack was currently standing in the North Pole, taking in the decorations. Everything was fine, but there weren’t any gnomes anywhere in the vicinity. Grabbing his staff, Jack flew down to one of the gardening stores, and made his way inside. Jack grins when he sees a plethora of them, and a large bag to carry them in.

“Yes! This is the best thing ever!”

He ends up with six of them in the bag. Now that he had the gnomes, he returns to the North Pole. When Jack returned, he sees the Yetis working on the toys. He blinks when the elves walk up to him.

“Uh… hey guys! Mind if I add some stuff to the pole?” Jack asks. The elves shook their head. Jack smiles and starts placing the gnomes around the workshop. Once the gnomes were placed, he grins.

“Now then, it’s starting to come around.”

He looks around the place before deciding to sing one of Overland’s, or his, he guessed, favorite songs around this time of year.

“Det lysser i stille grender

Av tindrande ljos I kveld

Og tusende barnehender

Mot himmelen ljosa held”

Jack grinned and picked one of the elves up by the bell on their head as he sang. The elf rolled his eyes as Jack picked him up. Jack was bouncing around the place. It wasn’t long until the other Guardians walked in to see Jack singing.

“Og glade med song dei helsar

Sin broder I himmelhall

Som kom og vart heimsens frelsar

Som barn I ein vesal stall

Der låg han med høy til pute

Og gret på si ringe seng  
Men englane song der ute  
På Betlehems aude eng  
På Betlehems auge eng”

As Jack sang the song, memories of spending Christmas time with Renee and his parents flooded through. Jack smiles and continues singing. The Guardians stared in shock. They didn’t know Jack could sing, let alone sing in another language.

“Oooo…

Der song dei for fyrste gongen

Ved natt over Davids by

Den evige himmelsongen

Som alltid e rung og ny”

Jack sang. He jumps when he hears clapping.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asks, totally embarrassed.

“Long enough to hear you singing. You’ve got a nice voice.” North says.

“Uh… thanks?” Jack says. He winced when Bunny playfully hit his shoulder.

“Um… ow? What was that for?”

“For not telling me that you’re bloody _bilingual_! That’s what!” Bunnymund answers. Jack just shrugs.

“Overland’s first language wasn’t English.”

Everyone blinks.

“Okay, now I’m confused. I thought you were Overland.” North says.

“I mean I was, but I don’t feel like Overland, you know? I’m just Jack. Okay, so maybe at one point I was Jackson, but even though I have his memories, I’m not him, you know?” Jack explains.

“I don’t really get it, but okay.” Tooth says.

Sandy shows an image of two people. The two people were obviously Overland and Jack. He shows Overland falling in the water. Then he shows Jack waking up. He puts both of them beside each other and draws a line between Overland and Jack.

“Is like Overland was Jack, but is a part of him that split?” North asks, trying to make sense of what Sandy was trying to say.

“Yeah, exactly.” Jack says.

“I get it now.” North says.

“Wait, so if Overland’s first language wasn’t English, then what was?” Tooth asks.

“Norsk.” Jack answers. Bunnymund’s eyes widened.

“You’re telling me that you speak _Norwegian_?”

“H.” Jack answers. Tooth snorts.

“North, and I are bilingual. Why is it so surprising that Jack is?”

Bunnymund snorts.

“Says the one that was just as surprised as I am.”

Jack cracks up.

“Don’t make me put you on the _naughty list_!”

North snorts.

“That is my job.”

Jack put his hand to his chest.

“North, after all this time, you still won’t let me put people on the naughty list? You wound me!” He teased. Everyone cracks up.

“Tell you what, you make us cookies this time.” North says. Jack grins.

“Deal!”

It was then that Jack realized he was still holding onto one of the elves.

“Oh… um… sorry?” He says, putting him down and patting his head. The elf huffed and kicked his leg. Jack snorts.

“Sorry buddy.”

It was then that everyone noticed the Gnomes.

“Okay, either I’ve gone mad, or there are lawn Gnomes in here.” Bunnymund says.

“Well, if you have, I’m crazy too.” Tooth says.

North and Jack crack up.

“Is a Norwegian tradition to decorate with Gnomes for Christmas.” North says. Jack guffawed.

“You should’ve seen the looks on your faces! You actually thought you were _losing it_!”

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. North grins.

“Come! Come! Is time for presents!”

Jack blinks, but the 24th was yesterday? He shrugs. Whatever, the holidays were the holidays. He joined the others near the globe, sitting down on the floor. Jack’s eyes widened when he sees a Plethora of presents. For some odd reason, Overland’s memories of the holidays only had a few presents. Perhaps it was because Overland didn’t believe in North? _Ha, that’s a weird thought._

“Elves! Hand everyone their gifts!” North demanded. The elves scattered over to the presents, handing them to each member. Jack snorts when his entire lap was covered with boxes.

“Hey, I’m not a table!” He says. Everyone cracks up.

“Just open them you Drongo.” Bunnymund says. Jack snorts and starts opening his gifts with the others. Jack grins when he sees dolls that looked like him and the guardians.

“You made dolls of us? So cute!” He says, looking at North. North’s cheeks turned red.

“Was supposed to be for Sophie.”

“Nope, they’re _mine_ now.” Jack says.

Everyone but Jack cracked up.

The next gift was a pair of blue mittens. Jack snorts.

“Thanks, but I don’t really need them.”

“Too bad! You’re getting them anyway.” Tooth says. Jack cracks up.

The final gift was a red jacket to match Jack’s everyday jacket. Jack snorts.

“Really guys?”

Bunnymund opened his gifts next. The first gift was a large grey coat, big enough to wrap around his body. Bunnymund smiles and opens the next gift. It was him as a stuffed rabbit.

“Let me guess, this was for Sophie too?” He asks.

Jack snorts.

“Is for your Warren.” North says. The final gift was a snow globe with all of the guardians inside it. Bunny’s eyes widened.

“Mate… this is beautiful.”

North smiles. Tooth opened her gifts next. The first gift was a set of children’s books in her native tongue. Tooth’s eyes lit up.

“North where did you _find_ these?”

“Is from a little shop in Asia. Will take you there sometime.”

The next gift was a coin purse with snowflake designs on them. Tooth grins.

“Now I can have a part of Jack with me when I deliver teeth!”

The final gift was a treat that Toothiana hadn’t seen in years. Toothiana cried.

“I haven’t seen those since I was a child.”

North smiles.

It was then that Jack gets up.

“Oops, I forgot. Hold on I’ll be right back!” He says as he grabs his staff. Everyone blinks when Jack leaves the pole.

“Where’s he running off too?” Bunnymund asks.

Everyone shrugs. Jack returns twenty minutes later with a huge plate of Riskrem.

“What is _that_?” Bunnymund asks.

“It’s my gift! Come on, try it!”

Finally, it was Sandy’s turn. The first gift was a book in various sign languages around the world. Sandy cried. The next gift was a new bed set. The final gift was a clock. Sandy smiles and draws a heart above his head.

To say that Jack’s first Christmas went well was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> The song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvYe81QiGQI  
> Riskrem: Riskrem (Rice Pudding) is a traditional Norwegian Christmas dessert, made from leftover rice porridge and whipped cream, with some sugar and vanilla added. Topped with a red berry or fruit sauce, it is fluffy and creamy with a little tang from the sauce.


End file.
